


Truth or Dare

by emiliesimagination



Series: After Paradise [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Truth or Dare, very lighthearted in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliesimagination/pseuds/emiliesimagination
Summary: A friendly game of truth or dare, what could go wrong?Or, the fluff continues.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Since my Easter break is not occupied by a secret romance and a hot unofficial boyfriend, I had no more excuses to put off writing this. Special thanks to all the kudos and the most heartfelt and motivating comments on the last part. You really keep me going! <3

Easter break came with sunrises before 8, temperature averages above zero degrees and the school assignments to ruin it all - or how Eva had dubbed it, legal torture.  Noora liked school work as much as the next high schooler, but she’d take it if it meant forgetting William for 24 hours. She needed breathing room to figure out their thunderstorm of a relationship and how to keep her secrets straight.

 

When William texted her, asking for a date for Friday evening, she had her excuse ready and loaded. There was no need to conjure up a lie this time around and the satisfaction of having outsmarted him tucked the corners of her mouth into a smirk. Disregarding her phone to the mess of pillows on her bed she pulled up Wikipedia and set out writing the introduction to _Irregular heart rhythms and their causes_.

 

The irony was not lost on her, when her own heart spiked its pace in response to her phone pinging. Her biology teacher must have had a strike of cosmic intuition when choosing the essay title.

 

William’s reply wiped the smirk from her face.

 

**William** : Biology, one of my best subjects

 

**Noora** : you barely attend school, I’m good on my own

 

**William** : my essay on „Neurological effects on marijuana abuse“ made it onto NRK, I’ll send you the link

 

Noora groaned, the dark memory of Vilde gushing over said article in November. How he had such a big heart and he’s really really smart she had insisted with conviction; this had still been prior to the whole Penetrator sweater incident. She had frowned and informed Vilde, that a high IQ couldn’t erase his other - very numerous - shortcomings; as usual she had fallen on deaf ears.

 

**Noora** : you really can’t take a hint, can you?

 

**William** : almost as stubborn as you, we r a perfect match

 

**William** : I’ll cook an actual dinner this time

 

Glancing at her 132 words, a whooping 1.868 away from the minimum word count, her inner resistance shrunk into nonexistence with every blink of the cursor on her white screen.

 

**Noora** : I’m blaming you for anything less than an A

 

**William** : deal, 17.00 at my place

 

The worst part of this was her utter lack of remorse. Admitting it out loud would remind her too much of Vilde - head over heels falling for the local bad boy - but the knowledge of having him all to herself again made her stomach giddy with anticipation.

 

-

 

It made it all the more disappointing when William cancelled the next morning, followed by a string of apologetic texts. Chris was down and apparently the brow code demanded a night in just for the boys to lift his spirit; or so William had explained in a few curt words, sketching a picture in her mind of the Penetrators in his living room surrounded by half-eaten take-out and blue ray covers.

 

Noora knew better than to needle him with more questions. Alas her frustration with him, which she had a hard time justifying to herself, would turn the questions into accusations. She should know better than giving a boy this much power over her mood.

 

Fitting with her head space, the skies above Oslo hung low with angry black and deep grey clouds kept the sun rays peeking through to a minimum. After a good four hours of moping about her room and plundering the admittedly empty fridge for something to distract herself with, Eva called. Noora’s rumbling stomach and the knot of unresolved disappointment bobbing at the back of her throat made her jump at the mention of a girls study session featuring ordered pizza and a bottle of red Eva had been able to ransack from her mom’s wine collection. She’d refused the wine but given her friend a cheerful _‚yes of course I’ll come‘_ on the other counts.

 

-

 

The location of Eva’s family home further up the Holmenkollen offered a good view at the few remaining bits of sunlight that had been able to pierce through the clouds and were currently converging into an ombre of oranges and pinks above the fjord. Oslo couldn’t compare to sunny Madrid when it came to weather but the grey Norwegian evening gloom had its own appeal. The foggy hills covered in thick forrest could make Hollywood smoke machines pale in comparison. Also the fresh air after a day of rain pushed all her William related troubles to the back of her mind.

 

Eva’s kitchen was filled with the crisp smell of freshly made popcorn and the lavender scented incense sticks. Vilde and Chris were perched on the counter tops and currently fighting over the iPod docked to the surround sound system. Eva gave her a side hug, balancing a liter jug of water in her other hand.

 

„You actually bothered with the essay stuff,“ Eva said, prodding at the books peaking out of Noora’s bag.

 

Sana, who had been tasked with boiling the tea water gave them a nod, „Some of us care about our grades, you know.“

 

„Hey not fair,“ Eva made way for the stairs leading down to her room. „I didn’t think the two of you would come if I’d invited you to a evening of _‚eating a shit ton of food and watching Ryan Gosling movies‘_.“

 

Noora giggled and grabbed the pop corn bowl. She still had a whole weekend to write the damn essay, no need to ruin a Friday night with biology research. Sana, although not surprised had her brows furrowed and pinched her nose when dropping onto the bed next to Noora.

 

„Cardio vascular incidents are the leading cause of death in developed countries. It’s not like they’re making us learn useless stuff. This is actually interesting for a change.“

 

„Ahh, you’ll make a great doctor one day,“ Noora patted Sana’s shoulder with a grin „But I agree with Eva, movies sounds better than Sinus rhythms.“

 

„By the time we’re old and fat from the Pizza you can diagnose our heart attacks,“ Eva squeezed between Vilde and Chris on the floor and busied herself with picking a movie.

 

They decided on _‚The Great Gatsby_ ‘ - not Ryan Gosling, but no girl refused two hours of Leonardo DiCaprio in a suit; even Sana relaxed and gave Eva a thumbs up in agreement.

 

-

 

The film raged on in a whirlwind of gold and extravagance, so intense her head felt like it was spinning by the time the end credits crawled across a black screen. With her chin tucked on one of the throw pillows littering the bed, Noora swayed her feet to the raging movie soundtrack. Her stomach stuffed with pizza Hawaii - minus the pineapple, Eva had disgusting taste in pizza toppings she decided - and her mouth tingling with the assault of salt stemming from her combined three portions of popcorn, she hummed to the soundtrack.

 

A burst of gratitude for the four girls currently sprawled across Eva’s room made warmth radiate from her chest. Sana, who was sitting with her back resting against the headboard was watching Vilde drain the last few drops of wine into her class while Chris made a run for the bottle. Eva had disappeared a minute ago to retrieve a second bottle of wine and Sana volunteered to get her and Noora a fresh pot of peppermint tee.

 

She might have fallen asleep were it not for her phone buzzing under the throw pillow. And just like that her resting heart rate doubled in seconds; of course it was William. She wasn’t sure if irritation or an odd sense of relief won the battle of emotions in her head and in a split second decision she headed for the privacy of the stairway outside Eva’s room.

 

**William** : I miss you soo soooioo much

 

**William** : you’re so fucking hot

 

**William** : fuck

 

**William** : Imm sorry

 

**William** : or sd

 

The confusion on her face must have looked almost comical; with her mouth fallen open and her eyebrows almost ascended into her hair line. Her heart hammered against her rib cage and the pulse waves vibrated in her finger tips.

 

But William wasn’t finished.

 

**William** : so so hot

 

**William** : I need uu fuck please

 

She felt her eyes straining in there pockets and the painful blush discolouring her face. She was awfully thankful for the dark and empty stair way in that moment. Of course it should have occurred to her that a few dates and kisses wouldn’t be enough to keep William from his fuckboy ways, but the mixture of embarrassment and vain flattery tumbling through her head made it hard to be mad at him. William Magnusson was drunk texting her.

 

**Noora** : are you drunk?

 

**William** : dontt now

 

**William** : yeahh

 

**Noora** : where are you?

 

**William** : some club Karl Johanns

 

**William** : the music sss shit

 

The colour in her cheeks began to fade and the throbbing pulse in her ears gave way to a replay of her disappointment with him earlier for taking a rain check. She had been able to hold off any accusing questions in the morning but now her brows narrowed and her fingers were miles ahead of her brain in formulating a question and hitting send.

 

**Noora** : I thought you said you were having a quiet night in with your friends???

 

**William** : sry buss party, dont be mad

 

As much as Noora disagreed with the common understanding of the woman always being the irrational and emotional mess when it came to fighting in a relationship, _‚don’t be mad‘_ was the worst reply possible. Of course she was pissed now.

 

**Noora** : why would you lie?

 

her frontal lobe told her to let it go, there was no good that could come from arguing with a drunk William via text. And they had never declared this between them an official relationship, so she had no grounds to keep him from going to clubs and drinking and probably dancing with girls straight out of a Victoria’s Secret fashion show. The rational part of her brain also insisted that she was jealous and spinning a story in her head he had no way of refuting in this moment.

 

Bad thing, she was too hot headed to listen to her own rational advise.

 

**William** : kiss me pleese

 

Refusing to indulge his drunken advances she stomped up the stairs and practically ripped the tea pot from Sana’s hands, who in turn gave her a stern look. Back on the bed she stuffed the throw pillows to the floor and filled the two mugs with steaming tee, spilling a good amount on the comforter in the process.

 

With her voice wobbly and a grin spanning from ear to ear Vilde came to Noora’s refuge before Sana could interject a question. „We’re playing truth or dare,“ she grinned and waved with the empty bottle of red wine.

 

„No way,“ Noora pursed her lips and gave Vilde her most intimating glare. But Vilde had evidently had enough glasses of wine to dismiss her obvious discontent with a wave of giggles.

 

„We already decided. And you’re playing as well,“ Chris beside her had the audacity to nod enthusiastically and whistle in agreement.

 

„No, thanks. This is a childish game.“

 

„Oh come on, it’s just a little fun, I promise we won’t be mean,“ Eva gave her the sweetest smile she could manage and padded the free bit of carpet between her and Vilde.

 

With one last look to Sana who just shrugged her shoulders and joined the other on the floor, Doors had no choice but to slipp off the bed and follow her lead.

 

-

 

„I have the bottle. So I start, okay?“ Vilde giggled and placed it in the middle of their rather asymmetrical circle. „I get to pick a dare or question or dare and whoever it lands on must answer.“

 

Noora had to keep herself from rolling her eyes and criticizing the stupidity of the game any further. She knew she was pissed, and although this certainly wasn’t one of Vilde’s brightest ideas, she had no intention of ruining the good mood for her friends.

 

The first round went to Chris who went for dare; screamI _‚I’m gay for Eva‘_ at the top of your voice out the window. It took the bottle six more spins and Eva stuffing her mouth with 25 marshmallows for five minutes to land on Noora.

 

„So,“ Eva mused. „Truth or dare?“

 

„Truth,“ whenever she had been forced to play this game in the past, Noora had without exception always chosen truth.

 

„Who was your first kiss?“ Eva concluded and over pronounced the last syllable.

 

„A boy named Aleksander in second year of middle school,“ easy.

 

Eva looked slightly disappointed but accepted her reply with a shrug.

 

Sana chose truth as well. Noora deemed ‚Have you ever cheated on a test?“ as an acceptable question, which Sana answered with no.

 

After Chris having to kiss Vilde and a few more strings of truth that were tame, even by Noora’s standards, the bottle landed on Eva who went for dare.

 

It was Chris’ turn to choose „Read the last text you sent.“

 

Eva hesitated for a brief moment with pursed lips before fishing out her phone and pulling up the text. „I fucking hate you.“ The colour creeping up her neck and the way she stumbles across the words make Vilde and Chris squeal in excitement.

 

The bottle spun on and Noora exhaled when her next to questions were ‚Who has the best buss motto this year?‘ - apparently _‚The Penetrators‘_ is the only acceptable answer - and ‚Have you ever been drunk?‘ - yeah, three years ago and it was bad enough to keep her from touching alcohol since. But the third one sent her for a loop.

 

Vilde had landed the bottle on her. „When was the last time you kissed someone.“ The mischief glimmered in her eyes.

 

Twisting the ring on her index finger she considered her options. She could lie but the problem with always doing her best to be an honest person was that it made her a god awful lier; even if it was lying by omission.

 

„The day before yesterday,“ she mumbled and refused to acknowledge the gasps that her confession had elicited.

 

„Oh my god, who was it?“

 

„You really have a girlfriend?“ Chris looked at her, awed, and the wine in her glass swirled dangerously close to the rim.

 

„No, and it’s one question only right?“

 

Vilde huffed but nodded, nudging her to spin the bottle.

 

It took less than ten spins to empty the second bottle of wine. Eva’s tongue in particular seemed to grow looser by the minute, and Noora started to mentally list all the things Eva already knew or at least suspected. The list was longer than she would have liked.

 

When Sana chose dare and had to hand her phone over to a snickering Chris and Vilde, the panic started to take hold in her stomach. They flicked through Sana’s chats and finally handed the phone back with the remark. „You never told us, your brother is that hot.“

 

While the others were distracted by Eva having to land three consecutive bits of cold pop corn in Vilde’s mouth, Noora found William’s contact in her phone and deleted it.

 

The universe must have been watching because the next spin landed on her and truth was no longer an option, Vilde shot her a disappointed glance when she chose dare. But Eva quickly improvised.

 

„Read the last text you received.“

 

Thanking her foresight she pulled up the now nameless chat under Chris watchful eyes.

 

„kiss me pleese“

 

„Oh my fucking god, thirsty as fuck,“ Eva chided making Noora’s face sprout a deep red colour.

 

„Who is it?“ Vilde looked between the two with her features blazing confusion.

 

And the universe must really have a strange sense of humor because a car rolling up before the house and the main door opening followed by a voice, that must belong to Eva’s mother, calling for her daughter, put a stop to any further inquires into her privat life.

 

„Shit,“ Eva scrambled to her feet, throwing the bottles under her bed and pointing at the window. „Out, now!“

 

It was a strange sense of deja vu, the four of them climbing out the window - minus the William picking Vilde up part.

 

-

 

The Uber let her hop out around the corner of the Kollektiv and in the dark she almost missed the figure slumped on her porch just to struggle to its feet at her approaching steps.

 

„William?“

 

„I’m sorry,“ he clutched the wall for support and gave her a lopsided smile. „I shouldn’t have lied, I’m so so sorry.“

 

He was still drunk, not as much as he had been three hours ago, but his unsteady movements and the pleading eyes made her grin against her better judgement. She was still pissed at him after all.

 

„Do you remember texting me?“

 

„I missed you!“ he huffed.

 

„You’re so wasted.“ Noora said and squealed when he pulled her in an unsteady embrace.

 

„You can’t stay here, Eskild doesn’t … anyways not an option,“ William, though drunk, was already one step ahead, pulling out his phone to order another Uber.

 

„My apartment is big enough he announced and pulled her away from her house with an astonishing amount of strength and willpower.

 

-

 

Settled in on what she had dubbed ‚her side of the bed‘ and he had conceded to with a sloppy kiss, she had lost count of the amount of times she had - again her own promises - fallen asleep in this bed.

 

She had forced William to take a shower to lessen the stench of beer and cigarets clinging to his hair and clothes. Now little droplets of water were tickling her ears as he pulled her into his chest.

 

Forgiving him was easy when his fingers combed through her tangled hair and his lips nuzzled at her earlobe.

 

She still had a whole weekend for the damn essay anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumbler (dezembergirl) and the comment section is always open for ideas or any other comments.  
> God påske alle sammen! <3


End file.
